


Vid: Skater Boy

by cosmic_llin



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin





	Vid: Skater Boy

**Music:**  Sk8er Boi, by Avril Lavigne

**Lyrics:** [HERE](https://genius.com/Avril-lavigne-sk8er-boi-lyrics)

 


End file.
